


Sleepyhead

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, thats it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Hanamaru likes to sleep a lot, but she's awake when it counts......Usually.





	Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiny the Strange (Shiny_the_Strange)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/gifts).



> hhhHhhHHHHAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINY!!!!!! AAAAAAAAA-
> 
> Thanks for being a good pal...im lov u...and uh...
> 
> that's all i got....u good....
> 
> i was thniking about hanamaru's angel SR and that dengeki scan of her sleepin when i wrote this
> 
> let my girl rest

Dia hated the feeling that she got when she was arguing with Hanamaru. It felt like she was in a car rolling down a hill with no brakes, that was possibly on fire, or maybe rigged with a bomb. Long story short, she hated it because she could never control herself. She said the first thing that came to mind, no matter how hurtful it could possibly be. She was aware of that downfall, but even if Hanamaru was as calm as ever, she could never quell her own anger.

 

“I’m tired of you doing this,” Dia said, her voice low but furious. She was pacing around their room, surely burning a hole in the carpet with her angry footfalls. Hanamaru was sitting at the head of their bed, hugging a pillow and staring at Dia with annoyance. That pissed Dia off even more. She wasn’t even _angry_ or anything, she was just irritated. _Well, too bad. I’m not done talking yet._ “I’ve told you time and time and time again, ‘let me know when you get there’, ‘text me if you’re leaving out of the house’, anything and everything I can think of, and yet you go _missing_ for _five hours,_ as if-”

 

“I wasn’t _missing_. I told you, I was at the library, zura.”

 

“How am I supposed to know that if you don’t tell me?! I called you and you didn’t answer!”

 

“Jeez, Dia-chan, calm down. My phone died, alright? You know I don’t keep it charged, zura. You act like you’re my mom sometimes.”

 

Dia clenched her fists and whirled on Hanamaru, who yawned. “Oh, sorry, am I boring you?! Sorry for caring about your safety, Hanamaru!” Hanamaru furrowed her brow then. Dia didn’t know if that was confusion or hurt on her face, but Dia couldn’t stand to look at it. She plopped on the foot of the bed and focused on a blank spot on the wall, trying to calm herself down. She knew it was wrong to get so angry at Hanamaru just because of her own fears, but it was so unfair! Hanamaru was so...careless! Dia waited for Hanamaru to say sorry like she always did, or tell Dia to calm down again, or to sneak up behind Dia and start massaging her shoulders.

 

But she didn’t make a move.

 

Dia herself started to consider what she should say. Hanamaru’s silence spoke volumes; she was obviously upset. _I should apologize, then...? But she’s the one who’s wrong! But I yelled at her...hm...but it was still her fault!_

 

Dia sighed softly, shutting her eyes. Alright, she’d apologize, then _calmly explain_ to Hanamaru why she was angry, and they’d work it out like a nice couple. Dia nodded slowly, then turned around, and-

 

_...She fell asleep, huh?_

 

Sure enough, Hanamaru was slumped over the pillow she was hugging, her lashes flush against her cheeks and her breath even. Dia considered waking her up (seriously, who falls asleep in the middle of an argument?), but she was overwhelmed with relief. At least she wasn’t angry, or even worse, sad. Dia crawled up the bed and removed the pillow from Hanamaru’s arms, replacing it with her own body. “Sorry,” Hanamaru murmured, opening her eyes. They were sleepy and wide. Dia felt her heart swell. Damn it, how could she scold Hanamaru when she was that damn cute...?

 

“That’s okay,” Dia said. She could fight the good fight another time; Hanamaru seemed at least a little remorseful. “Just...be a little more considerate. It scares me when you just up and leave like that and I don’t have a way to reach you...”

 

“Mm...”

 

Dia sighed. _I won’t let her slide next time..._

* * *

“That machine...it looks as if the hands of God have come to sweep us away from this very earth...”

 

“I know! Isn’t it cool, zura?!”

 

“Hanamaru, please. Let’s go get on the Ferris wheel, or-”

 

“Every ride, Dia-chan. You said it. You promised me, remember?”

 

“...Yes...”

 

The huge hand certainly did look threatening, waving back and forth with fearless passengers strapped into its fingers. Dia wasn’t _afraid,_ of course not, but who wanted to get in a huge mechanical hand and be swung around in the air? Well, Hanamaru did. They had indeed gotten on almost every ride at the carnival, but “almost” wasn’t enough for Hanamaru. Dia’s first instinct was to resist, but Hanamaru looked up at her with those adorable eyes, with some sob story about how her parents never _took_ her to the carnival, and she’d _always_ wanted to get on those cool thingamajigs they had, so please?

 

Seeing Hanamaru smiling from ear to ear all day was quite pleasurable, so Dia didn’t mind _that_ much, but...getting in a huge hand and being raised up a trillion feet into the air was where Dia drew the line.

 

“It looks unsafe,” Dia tried. The hand was slowing to a stop, and her and Hanamaru were at the front of the queue. Hanamaru simply didn’t reply, nearly bouncing on her toes. Hanamaru tried again. “Besides, Hanamaru, I’m very sure they didn’t have this when you were younger, so it’s not something that you missed out on...!”

 

“But I don’t want to miss out on it today, zura! Dia-chan...you said-”

 

“I know, I said we’d get on every ride. And I’ll keep my promise,” she stated, and it wasn’t a lie. She would. “I just wanted to see if I could sway you.”

 

Hanamaru frowned at Dia as the operator began helping people off of the large fingers. _Well, at least they’re all...alive._ “If you’re really frightened, Dia-chan, then we don’t have to. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything, zura...”

 

Dia sighed and gave a tired smile. “No. I apologize for trying to go back on my word. It looks fun.” _That is, if you’re a fan of death traps._

 

Just as Dia stopped talking, the operator opened the gate, and they got strapped in, side by side. The people next to them climbed in, and then they were ready to roll. A couple of seconds passed and nothing happened, so Dia silently began to hope something had went wrong and that they could get off. However, the hand slowly began to rise, and it moved backwards as well. Dia heard Hanamaru breathe a sigh of bliss (which was miraculous, considering how loud her heart was pounding). “Look, look, Dia-chan! The people are getting smaller and smaller...ooh! Look at the ocean, too!”

 

“Yes, yes, it’s beautiful...” Dia felt a little rejuvenated by Hanamaru’s excitement. She was beginning to think the ride might not be so bad...

 

Until, suddenly, the hand began to swing forward.

 

Everyone else screamed and put their hands in the air, while Dia stayed silent in shock and clung to the bars of her safety latch. Dia closed her eyes, but opened them immediately when she realized that not being aware of her surroundings was terrifying. When the hand moved back, she felt like air was being snatched from her, and when it was swung forward, the air was being forcefully shoved back into her body.

 

She managed to turn her head to look at Hanamaru. Perhaps Hanamaru thought closing her eyes was a thrill-inducer, because they were shut tight. However, Dia couldn’t help but notice that Hanamaru wasn’t emoting like she was on a carnival ride; she looked relaxed, and...

 

_Unconscious?! Did the fear make her pass out? No, no, it’s not that. Of course it’s not that. She’s asleep! Asleep and utterly insane! I have to wake her up...I’ll go mad if she wants to get on again because she missed the ride!_

 

Dia clenched her teeth. “Hanamaru! Wake up! Now!”

 

Hanamaru remained blissfully unaware of Dia’s shouting next to her. Dia tried to yell for her once more, but then the hand swung forward again, and her body went too stiff for her to speak. The ride went like that for what seemed like forever, until finally, the swinging stopped, and they were slowly being lowered to the ground.

 

The loud whirr of the machine as it descended must have woke Hanamaru up. She stirred and hummed, “That was fun.”

 

“You were asleep for half of it,” Dia said, emotionally exhausted. The ride attendant came and let them down, and Dia almost wanted to kiss the ground from excitement. Hanamaru stretched like a cat, and Dia’s lip twitched. “We are _not_ riding again, you know.”

 

“That’s fine. Buy me some funnel cakes, zura!” Hanamaru tapped her stomach, and Dia sighed happily. Satisfying Hanamaru’s hunger was much easier than satisfying her need for adventure, although both were hefty tasks.

 

“Off to the funnel cakes, then.”

* * *

Dia looked in the mirror one last time. She wasn’t self-conscious, but was simply a perfectionist, itching to be the best. She had applied a tasteful amount of blush, a bit of rosy pink lipstick, and had tweaked her eyelashes just so. Hanamaru always called her pretty, but Dia was tired of being pretty. She wanted to be, for lack of a better word, _hot._ She wanted to make Hanamaru’s _jaw_ drop.

 

“Hanamaru? You ready?” Dia called out, her hand already on the knob of the bathroom door.

 

“Ready as ever, zura! What have you been doing in there all this time? I’m getting lonely.” Dia smiled at the genuine sadness in Hanamaru’s voice. Then, she slowly opened the door, turning off the light behind her. Hanamaru’s jaw didn’t drop quite as low as Dia wanted it to, but her eyes were twinkling, and she sat up straight on the bed. “Wow! I...I didn’t know you could look like that, Dia-chan...”

 

“My, my...what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Hanamaru flushed. “You know what I meant...gee, is all this for me?”

 

Hanamaru was speaking like Dia had just laid out an all-you-can-eat buffet for her. Still, Dia was flattered. After all, in Hanamaru’s case, if you were being treated like food you were definitely treasured. Dia climbed onto the bed, and Hanamaru kissed her gently, as if afraid that the lipstick would come off if they kissed any harder. Dia was tempted to tell Maru that it wouldn’t, but Hanamaru seemed reluctant to let go.

 

When they finally did pull away, though, Dia breathlessly said, “That’s not all. I’ve got something else for you. Let me go get changed.”

 

“There’s more, zura?! It’s just like you to go all of the way.”

 

Hanamaru was obviously teasing, but Dia was unbothered by it. After all, she’d be too speechless to tease after Dia changed into her new outfit. Dia had hesitated to put it on first; it was a sheer red slip, a bit more risque than what she would normally wear, even in the bedroom. However, as long as it was her and Hanamaru, she didn’t mind. “Close your eyes,” Dia commanded. Hanamaru shut them at lightning speed, and Dia went over to the closet, excitedly changing out of her boring lingerie and into a cuter red set, along with the slip.

 

She took a deep breath, then whirled around...

 

And there was Hanamaru, dozing.

 

“Hanamaru,” Dia shouted.

 

Hanamaru started, then gasped. Dia got her jaw drop then, but wasn’t too satisfied. “Oh. My. Gosh! You look-”

 

“You fell asleep.”

 

“Well, you told me to close my eyes, zura...” Dia hoped that the look on her face conveyed how much she hated that reply. “Does this mean you’re not in the mood anymore?”

* * *

Dia reached into the basket to grab another strawberry, but when her hand bumped against Hanamaru’s, she immediately withdrew. “There’s a bunch left, Dia-chan. Help yourself,” Hanamaru said, quite chipperly. Dia was surprised that Hanamaru hadn’t noticed that something was amiss by then. Dia had tried not to be stiff all evening, but it was hard not to, considering the fact that there was an engagement ring in her pocket.

 

“I’m...not hungry. I changed my mind,” Dia said.

 

“Jeez, make up your mind,” Hanamaru moaned. “Feed me one, then.”

 

“The fireworks show is about to start.” Dia checked her watch and blindly reached into the basket. The sun had finally set, and the crowd of people was beginning to murmur. Dia and Hanamaru had to drive further into the city to get to the fireworks show, but Hanamaru’s sudden obsession with pyrotechnics demanded it. Besides, that seemed like the perfect place to propose.

 

_And yet...I haven’t said anything. But, the night is still young!_

 

“Come on, Dia-chan, before I starve!” Hanamaru was laying on the blanket that Dia had brought, her head on Dia’s lap. Dia had told her before to sit up if she was going to eat, but there was no use arguing. Dia tediously picked the leaves off of the strawberry (which earned a giggle from Hanamaru), then lowered it to Hanamaru’s mouth. Hanamaru took the strawberry...and more.

 

Her teeth had grabbed onto Dia’s finger, just a little bit; in the dark, Dia could _feel_ her lips curling into a smile. “Let go of my finger, please.”

 

Hanamaru complied, but pouted. “Most people _like_ it when their girlfriend bites their finger, zura.”

 

“Really? Which book did you read that in?” Dia smirked, and Hanamaru laughed. The desired outcome.

 

“You okay, Dia-chan? Your legs are all tense.” Hanamaru poked Dia’s thigh, and Dia forced herself to relax.

 

“I’m just...” _Scared that you’ll say no. Scared that I’ll stutter. Scared about the fact that I’m so scared._ “Excited for the show to start.”

 

As if on cue, Dia saw the first spark of light shooting into the sky, and then a deafening explosion. Hanamaru let out a noise of awe, but still buried one ear in Dia’s leg and covered the other with her hand. Despite her fear of the loud noises, she seemed to really be enjoying the flashes of bright colors. Dia decided to try the proposal after the show, attempting to enjoy it herself.

 

Still, they didn’t compare to Hanamaru. The reflection of the fireworks in her eyes made Dia almost lightheaded with happiness. There was a small smile on her lips, one that came and went as her mouth shaped an “O” of surprise. Dia felt a tear of joy slide down her face, but she quickly swiped it away. After all, if it fell, then Hanamaru would know she was crying, and if she asked _why_ Dia was crying, then Dia would surely confess her love in a totally uncomposed way and ruin the entire proposal. Unacceptable.

 

Hanamaru eventually uncovered her ears, adjusting to the sounds and simply watching the fireworks. “They’re so pretty, Dia-chan,” she said. Dia could tell that it wasn’t directed towards her, exactly, but she nodded, stroking Hanamaru’s hair. Would “so are you” be a cheesy response?

 

Dia must have lost track of time while watching Hanamaru; before she knew it, the show was coming to an end, with a rapid succession of fireworks closing it out. Dia’s heart was racing, both from all of the racket and the weight of what she was about to do.

 

When it finished, Hanamaru was speechless. So was Dia. She reached into the pocket of her sweater, shutting her eyes. She couldn’t watch. “So, H-Hanamaru...thank you for this evening. I enjoyed it a lot. Actually, I-I find myself enjoying a lot of the time we spend together. Of course, that makes sense, since you’re my...girlfriend. But, I _really_ enjoy the time we spend together. Even if we’re just relaxing in our apartment and reading, or eating dinner, it’s like a dream come true. My feelings for you are...just so strong. I don’t even know how to express it, other than to say that I want to feel them all of the time. Do you get what I’m trying to say, Hanamaru...? I-I want to marry you. Sorry, I meant...will you marry me?”

 

Dia had to struggle to slow herself down. That rehearsed speech almost came flying out in one long rush, but thankfully, she got through it with a minimal amount of mistakes. As she was scolding herself for messing up, she realized that she hadn’t gotten a response. Dia opened her eyes and looked down...and Hanamaru was asleep on her lap.

 

Dia couldn’t even find the energy to be frustrated. She just sighed and looked around at all of the other people packing up their lawn chairs and blankets, then decided she should do the same and clean up their food garbage.

 

However, as she stood, gently placing Hanamaru’s head on the blanket, she felt a hand on her wrist. “Dia-chan, yes.”

 

Dia looked down. Hanamaru looked a bit sleepy, but she was grinning like the Cheshire cat. “...’Yes’? Y-you mean, as in...but you were sleeping, there’s no way you-”

 

“Do you want me to say no, zura?”

 

“What?! No!” Dia plopped back down, taking a seat next to Hanamaru. Hanamaru resettled her head in Dia’s lap, humming. “Please don’t say no. Don’t even joke about that!”

 

“Alright, alright, I won’t...on one condition, zura.”

 

Dia was prepared to kill a man with her bare hands if Hanamaru demanded it. “Anything. I’m at your mercy.”

 

“...Sit still for a couple of minutes so I can finish my nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> the alternative to this was "maru forces dia to play pokemon go with her"


End file.
